The demon in her
by PersephoneCassim
Summary: Three years after Naraku was killed, a man appears at Kagome  home. It is her father from whom she takes back home - back in the feudal era. Who is real Kagome?  And why does Naraku live again?


Demon's blood

Chapter 1

„Disappears!" I growled in the direction of the door where I could feel the aura of my brother Sota. Since some time I had started to train, Auren (the majority from‚ aura' still sounds funny as I find) each other to make a distinction. The deep-blue aura, just about the court ran heard to grandfather. The pink was in the kitchen, belonged to my mother. The yellow one, just comfortably the stair scuffle crept heard to my decayed cat. And it greens itself just to my room brought near heard to Sota. And now on him I do not feel like it generally. „Big sister, why you have so bad mood?" Now best I would be loud to door coagulated and what would have thrown to him God knows to the head. Instead, I clenched just the hands to fists. How can one be killing only thus nerve? I was never killing certainly thus nerve. „For it you were always headstrong-headed as a Sota." If my mother was in habit to say always. If one thinks that he is only my half-brother. Only one year ago I had got to know, the Sota and me only half-silblings were and the man whose grave I had visited month for month, only Sotas father had been. When mother and grandfather had said me and Sota the truth, I had solidified first of all as. I have properly stared, told me grandfather in the same evening laughing. Anyhow she reminded me‚ half-brothers thing' of two fallen out Inu-demon's brothers. Only with the difference - I do not hate Sota. Internally I growled.‚ not yet.', But anyhow I can also understand my small brother. I get every year in this time this bad mood. Sota knows this, nevertheless, it does not hold him of it from every year the same, goofy questions to put. „You already creep away the whole week in your room. You must also come sometimes out." Did I really have to go? No, it was my decision. I felt Sotas aura down moved like myself. I sighed. Three long years. Three years ago we had defeated with combined forces Naraku. On the same day the jewel of four souls has disappeared. Why? Because it was my wish. Now, finally, I could lead the life of a normal girl.

I learnt to me to my friends, learnt with private tutors and, finally, I had created it.

Now I had my graduation and would soon start with my training period as a historian.

Nevertheless, she lacked something. She missed her friends them in the past had left behind. Sometimes me caught myself like me For hours in the osseous eater's well stares.

I shake my head.

And my small brother asks me WHY I so bad mood has. He had not lost his best and most loyal friends.

Although‚ does not apply faithfully' with all.

I could not simply take down this recollection, not I would have one day tried it.I could not simply take down this recollection, not I would have one day tried it.

Over and over again I saw this scene in my dreams or probably rather to nightmares.

Kikyo (yes, I know. IT LIVES!) as she embraced Inuyasha and smiled certainly about victory in my direction. „And, nevertheless, I have won against you, small copy." But anyhow she was right. I Had smelt it clear, at that time. In decide fight against Naraku.

He smelt of Kikyo. As if he had embraced them all the time. He smelt so strongly of her that even I perceived it clearly.

And to me became conscious so painfully - he loved ONLY Kikyo. You heard his heart.

A wave of the grief broke upon me.

Quick I shook the head and sighed again.

And again I felt the green aura in an astonishing speed on my room zurasen. Can he not give rest?

„Little sister, little sister! Your father is there!"

I read the pencil with which I had played dreamily, fall. Immediately I ran the stair under it, in the kitchen where I had felt the foreign aura. Why only strikes to me now? Below in the sitting room I felt a funny foreign aura. She had no certain colour what surprised me quite. But she was also not colorless. She seemed to gleam. The closer she came the more clearly she felt the strength which hid this aura. Who or was what her father?

When I saw him then, finally, the jaw fell down to me. My father had a little resemblance to Sesshoumaru.

He carried a kimono, his long black hair was tied together in a plait and he carried several swords on himself.

„Hello daughter. Nice to get to know you." If he said, while he took the tea, the grandfather before him on the table had put. „Ähm … also." If I choked out. How I should already face a man who was my father about whom I knew, however, nothing at all. He was a stranger for me.

He turned to my mother. „She looks similar to you. I am already tensely whose forces in you are bigger. Yours or mines."

My mother giggled. „I think mines. How one says so nicely: How the mother, according to the daughter."

A smile crept over the lips of my father. „We will still see this."

„Excuse?" I interrupted the entertainment of my parents. „It would be nice if to her me about would clear up what you just speak of."

My father turned again to me. His green eyes burnt themselves formally in mine. After I had stood firm to this‚ look duel' successfully he nodded. „You would be to be explained so friendly to my daughter what she is and where from she comes?" he asked my grandfather. This turned to me.


End file.
